


“Not Over You” (Vent)

by kitsaku



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Don’t hate me, F/F, Sorry just needed something to vent in, Vent One Shot, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsaku/pseuds/kitsaku
Summary: Diana never got over Akko.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	“Not Over You” (Vent)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry guys, but I wanted something too vent in so I decided to write a one shot for this. I know this place isn’t meant for people too write vents all over the place but I thought this was my safe place for me too write. Thank you for the support you guys have been giving me. It makes me very happy knowing people enjoy my stories.

Diana sat up from her bed and played with the strings of her hoodie. 

_Where did it all go wrong?_

It had been months since the incident occurred, and even though Diana had been distracting herself from it, she just couldn’t forget the mistake she did. 

_”Diana...? You’ve been acting off ever since our date started..is something wrong?” Akko grabbed her hand and gave her a small squeeze too get the blonde haired girls attention._

_”I-I um..Akko there’s something I need to address about..” Diana looked at her with a stern face as she slowly took her hand back._

_Akko sat there in shock and she opened her mouth._

_“A-Are you..breaking up with me?..”_

_Diana saw her eyes well up and her hand rise up towards her mouth when Diana nodded to confirm it._

_”I-I’m sorry A-Akko I-I j-just don’t t-think-“ she stumbled on her own words and quickly stood up as she walked away, leaving Akko behind._

Diana hunched herself into a ball as her eyes start to fill up. 

“Why did I do that..?”

For months, Diana had pretended everything was okay and she got quickly over it. But eventually, she started too gradually get more time to herself and think over things. 

Just over one month ago, she received a message from the person she never thought she would expect it from.

_’Diana hey, how have you been doing?’_

That day, she couldn’t help but feel happy and relieved that Akko wasn’t mad at her. 

_Akko: Anyways, you probably don’t want too talk to me. But I just wanted too say that i’m dating somebody now!’_

Diana didn’t know how to react too the last text. Her fingers quickly fumbled through the keyboard as she typed out a sentence and sent it too Akko.

_’I am glad to hear that Akko. It makes me relieved too know that you are okay.’_

She _was_ okay. She was also happy that Akko was happy. That’s what she wanted in the first place. She hoped that her and Akko would stay in touch with each other everyday. 

Now, it seems that she had been wrong. It had been nearly two months since Akko last texted her. For Diana, she sent her a happy birthday text that was never read. 

_She’s happy. Just like how you wanted her to be. **Let her go.**_

Dianas world crumbled apart bit by bit and nobody ever bothered too ask if she had been handling the pain well all along. 

She wasn’t ready too let go. 

Because she still loved her. 

Akko had been apart of her life since their first year of Luna Nova, to the time they defeated the mister missile, and towards the end of graduating from Luna Nova. 

Though, they both had different goals and different dreams. Akko wanted too be a performer like Chariot, and Diana wanted too study medical while handling under the Cavendish’s name. 

Diana knew that they both wouldn’t have time for each other and it stabbed her in the heart. 

She wished for Akko too be happy with another, even though it wasn’t her. 

The guilt started too eat her, taking her away from the world and separating herself from the ones she trusted the most. 

She wanted too talk to someone. But she couldn’t. Nobody wanted too listen. 

Her phone buzzed startling her and interrupting her from her zoned out thoughts. She picked it up, staring at the bright screen that hurt her eyes. She hadn’t been outside for a long while. 

_New message received: Akko Kagari._

Her face was emotionless, but something inside her awoken her. 

How long? 

She rubbed her the bags under her eyes as she opened the text. 

Akko: _Hey..how are you doing?_

Diana sat there with her eyes welling up again. Oh, how she missed her so much. She wanted too tell her. Too talk to her about everything. But she knew she couldn’t. 

_‘I’m doing just fine.’_

Akko: _Oh..have I been on your mind lately?_

She was taken aback from the response. Of course she was! The brunette girl had been flooding her thoughts ever single day, and she could never distract herself from it. 

_‘No. I’ve gotten over everything a long time ago.’_

She waited for a minute. Two. It felt like hours. Finally, she responded. 

Akko: _Oh. Well, I’ve missed you Diana. I wish we can meet up soon, you can meet my girlfriend maybe? Anyways, sorry to bother you. Text me if you have any plans alright?_

And again, she broke down. Turning off her phone completely and threw it across the bed. 

She resented herself fully, and she wants to die. She wished that things didn’t have to go like they had intended. She admits, 

She wasn’t over Akko. 

She still loves her.

She still wishes that she could wake up knowing she was hers.

Diana pulled the covers back over her and cried, muffling her whimpers and pleads so nobody else could hear. 

_God. Everything hurts so much._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was a very messy vent. But I am in no state too make an actually story out of this. Again, i’m sorry if this story displeased you. Though, I did not write this as for entertainment so this is a pretty bad short story. I hope you guys are all safe 
> 
> This story story was also referenced from the song “Not Over You” by Gavin Degraw.


End file.
